<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Girl by Marscoopial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996780">Her Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marscoopial/pseuds/Marscoopial'>Marscoopial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hope Mikaelson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he loves his daughter, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Hope, Klaus Lives!, Light Angst, Mating, Possessive Behavior, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marscoopial/pseuds/Marscoopial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's entire world turns upside down when she catches the scent of the new transfer student, a beautiful young siphon with dark hair and adorable freckles. Josie puts every one of Hope's instincts into overdrive and all the tribred can think about is claiming this sweet smelling beautiful girl.<br/>-<br/>An AU where the Saltzman twins transfer to the Mikaelson school for the gifted. It'll be a bit of a medium burn but once it gets going... well, rated explicit for future chapters. Also this story has GP Hope. You have been warned. Tags will update as story updates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope couldn’t stop staring at the new girl.</p>
<p>	Hope Michealson, the lone wolf all powerful tribred was notorious for not giving a fuck. But from the moment Josie Saltzman and her sister walked into the Mikaelson school, Hope was lost. Lost in warm brown eyes, freckled nose, and skin so soft looking she was sure it was a trick. That this ethereal being was a figment of her imagination.</p>
<p>Josie and Lizzie Saltzman transferred to the Mikaelson school at the beginning of the new school year after Klaus had floated a job offer over to their father Alaric. They were descendants of the gemini coven and known siphons. Seeing as how Hope had no friends therefore school gossip rarely reached her ears, the only information she had about them was what her father shared. She really couldn’t have cared less either, what were two more students in a sea of people she didn’t care about and likewise didn’t care about her. But then she saw them as they entered the main building slightly nervous and awed and her life changed.</p>
<p>And if the sight of Josie enticed her, the smell of her was pure torture. The first time Hope caught a waft of her scent when she definitely wasn’t following them through a hallway as they were being given a tour she was nearly knocked off her feet. Her wolf howled in recognition and she immediately felt a tell tale coiling deep in her belly and a stirring between her legs. Her wolf was adamant, this was her mate, her alpha demanded it. It took all of her self control not to pounce on Josie right there in the hall. She had to bite into her lip and clench her fist into a banister until the wood cracked to contain herself.</p>
<p>Her alpha threw itself against the cage she kept it in, in the back of her mind foaming at the mouth demanding she claim this girl shurley made just for her. She balked at her own thoughts and turned tail hiding in her room trying desperately to get Josie’s scent out of her mind. She knew she couldn’t hide forever but when she did finally leave to attend classes and meals she found herself constantly searching for Josie.</p>
<p>It was a blessing and a curse that she and Josie apparently didn’t share any classes. There’s no way she’d be able to control herself, let alone focus on the coursework if she did, but every minute she didn’t know where Josie was she spent fretting and irritable her alpha constantly chanting find, provide, protect, mate. And when she did have Josie in her sights mostly at meal times she couldn’t take her eyes off of her, the alpha in her chanting even louder provide! protect! mate!</p>
<p>The worst part is that she couldn’t even trust herself to shift. If she gave her wolf the reins it’d likely end up having her beating down Josie’s door to get to her. Every day that went by where she didn’t shift and she ignored and forced her wolf down the more exhausted she got. She knew she was going to break soon. One way or another she was going to snap. She needed to do something.</p>
<p>It’s been two weeks since the Saltzman twins transferred to the Mikaelson school and Hope is sitting in her usual corner eating her lunch and watching Josie. She hopes that her generally neutral expression hasn’t given away anything more than minor curiosity. She knows that Josie has noticed her staring. Her sister has noticed too and always has a patented glare to shoot at Hope whenever possible. Anytime Hope’s eyes meet Josie’s though, she knows Josie sees her blown pupils, her deep breathing, and her hungry eyes. The poor girl, who’s already prone to shyness, seems to shrink into herself and cast her eyes down. Every time this happens a very very small part of Hope feels bad for making her uncomfortable, but this is the one thing she’s allowed her wolf to have so she relishes in it.</p>
<p>However, today when she catches Josie’s eyes they stay locked on hers. There’s still the uneasiness but also a current of determination in Josie’s gaze. Hope’s heart beats that much faster for it, her wolf shaking with excitement at the challenge. If this keeps up much longer she won’t be able to stop from… oh no. Hope panics as Josie gets up from her seat and walks over toward her. </p>
<p>Hope is trying to plead with her eyes still locked with Josie turn around, run, don’t let me smell you. But the Saltzman girl is stubborn in her mission. Hope takes a deep breath praying she can hold it long enough to get herself out of there. Before Josie can reach her she gets up to briskly walk by her toward the door. But when Josie grabs Hope’s bicep to stop her, the tribred reacts on pure animal instinct.</p>
<p>One second electricity is shooting through Hope’s arm where Josie is touching her and the next Hope has Josie pinned to the wall a deep growl rumbling from her chest. She can hear chairs scuffing the floor and people gasping but it barely registers for her. All she can sense is Josie’s body so close to hers, the girls shocked breath wafting over Hope’s face in heavy pants, and the blood pumping like a war drum in her veins. Hope felt herself instantly harden and at the gasp and stutter in her heartrate she knew Josie felt it too. </p>
<p>For a fraction of a second all Hope can focus on is Josie’s small shoulders under her hands, her beautiful pale skin, her neck, so soft, so warm, so... human! Hope adminishes herself. She uses that moment of clarity to launch herself away from Josie and out of the mess hall. Just as quickly as it happened it was over leaving a dazed Josie and shocked room of students.</p>
<p>“Shit. Shit shit shit!” Hope mutters to herself as she rushes to her destination. What was she thinking? Doesn’t she know?? Shurley Josie had heard the rumors about Hope. The all powerful wholly terrifying tribred killer. What was she hoping to accomplish by walking over to her. Touching her. Hope’s whole body shivered at the memory and her erection gave another throb.  Without even knocking Hope threw open the massive oak doors to her father’s office and said finitely, “I need to go.”</p>
<p>Klaus looks up from his papers he’s been pouring over for the better part of two hours with a bored expression, his entirely unnecessary reading glasses dipping so far down his nose they’re almost falling off. Hope just stands there for a moment, chest heaving and cheeks still flushed from her encounter before Klaus puts down his papers and sighs. “Dearest, look at you. The state you’re in, what’s gotten into you?” He asks it so nonchalauntly that Hope knows he’s messing with her.</p>
<p>Unbudging and expression unchanged she says once again, “I. Need. To. Go.” At this Klaus small playful smile falls and he sits up straighter taking off his glasses.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Has something happened?” </p>
<p>He’s all business now, which Hope is grateful for but she knows she can’t tell him what’s going on. He’d either laugh it off or he’d tell her it’s her place as alpha to take what she wants and demand she turn around and go claim her mate by force if necessary. She hates herself for how excited the prospect makes her and shakes her head to clear it.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s happened yet, but my wolf is getting restless. If I don’t go somewhere else now it won’t be pretty.” It was close enough to the truth, she was one slip up away from sinking her teeth into Josie… among other things. She shut her eyes tight trying to banish away the memory but it was too late.<br/>Klaus’ eyes bugged as he took in the obviously aroused scent coming off of Hope. He nearly gagged but chuckled instead. His eyes shined with mirth, “Oh dearest who is she?” At that moment the events of the past hour along with all of the strain of keeping her wolf at bay crashed down on her. She felt her knees buckle and fell into the chair opposite her father putting her head in her hands and shaking it. “Come now love,” Klaus said, chastising himself for his lack of sensitivity. “Alright, alright, shut the door. We need to have a talk. Alpha to alpha.”</p>
<p>Hope sighed in defeat and with a flick of her wrist the door slammed closed. She looked up into her father’s eyes and was surprised to see compassion instead of mockery. “You look shaken.” He stated plainly.</p>
<p>Hope couldn’t help the scoff that left her mouth but she cleared her throat and decided not to test her father’s good spirits. “Well yeah, I nearly just molested someone in front of half the school.” Hope stated now sufficiently melancholy about the whole thing.</p>
<p>Klaus’ smile widened significantly and his eyes gleamed. Hope could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh again. It took him a minute but he stilled himself and answered seriously, “You’re a strong alpha Hope, you have better control over your wolf at your age than most gain in their entire life. If someone has caught your wolf’s eye there is no doubt in my mind that they are incredible and a good match for you. Our biology is helpful, our wolf gives us a pretty good idea of whom we are most compatible with. I take it the pull is strong?”</p>
<p>Hope’s eyes widened, “like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” She said honestly. “It’s like it takes all of my self control to resist her and if I catch her scent…” Hope’s eyes dropped again and a shiver of self-disgust ran down her spine.</p>
<p>“Hey, none of that.” Klaus said sternly. “What’s going on with you is perfectly natural. Your wolf carries your most base instincts. It’s drawing you to this girl because it wants her. If you appease your instincts it should stop any... outburst from occurring. When’s the last time you shifted?” Klaus raised an accusatory eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Um… about three weeks…” Hope replied hesitantly. </p>
<p>Klaus’ eyes widened again in surprise. He knew how much Hope adored being in her wolf form. “Well there’s your problem. You’re trying to bury your instincts but they’ll just keep clawing back stronger. If you’re not careful you’re going to hurt someone.”</p>
<p>“I know that’s why I need to get out of here!” Hope said angrily. She shook off the burst of rage and took a deep breath before continuing. “If I give the wolf control it’ll go straight for her I just know it. I can’t lose control around her. I would die if I hurt her or f-forced her to…” Hope shook her head again.</p>
<p>Klaus sighed and sat back. “I’ll give your auntie Freya a call and let her know you’re heading down for a few days. But Hope when you get back, I fully expect you to embrace your instincts. As long as you don’t bottle these feelings up your wolf won’t do anything to hurt this girl. It wants to keep her safe and happy just as much as it wants to… well make her yours.” He smiles.</p>
<p>Hope swallowed hard. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Klaus smiled, “I think talking to your aunts will help clear some things up for you. Wolves are creatures of passion, not destruction dearest. Why do you think I’ve embraced my vampire side far more than my wolf?” He smiled all teeth and Hope couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>Klaus laughed too and they both looked at each other with an air of ease. “Thanks dad.” Hope smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course dearest. Now go pack.” Hope got up to leave but Klaus called out again. “Hope. Trust yourself. Trust your wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeking Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope travels to New Orleans to get some answers. Meanwhile Josie and Klaus have a little chat. <br/>Smut next chapter ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took everything in Hope to get in her car and drive away from the Mikaelson school. Away from her. Her wolf thrashed and her chest felt heavy. Hope held the steering wheel with a white knuckle grip and clenched her teeth, counting street signs to distract herself. “Just fifteen hours to go.” The further she got from Josie the clearer her head felt, but her wolf howled in despair. The only thought keeping her from running back was the reason she was making the trip. You’re doing this for her. Besides, she really was looking forward to seeing her aunts again.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was just after sunrise the next day when Hope was pulling up the driveway, nothing but woods and the nostalgic smell of the everglades around the beautiful house. She really did love it here. No matter where she lived Nola was home. I wonder if she’d like it here too? Hope idly thought as she got out of the car and took in the adorable cottage her aunts had spent the last decade renovating to perfection.</p>
<p>The door swung open and adorable little feet came trotting down the deck. “Hope!” </p>
<p>Hope’s face lit up and an ear to ear smile stretched across her face. “Hey little cousin!” Nik threw himself into Hope’s arms making her huff mostly in surprise as he climbed up her body like a jungle gym. “Oof, when did you get so heavy! What are your moms feeding you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not that heavy!” He huffed at her, making her laugh.</p>
<p>The door opens again and Keelin steps out a smile almost as big as Nik’s on her face. “And what do we have here?” Keelin comes up and wraps Hope up in a bear hug. “Hope Mikaelson it is barely daybreak didn’t you stop to rest on your drive? Your dad only called us last night.”</p>
<p>Hope’s smile faded slightly. Truth be told she didn’t stop because if she did she was afraid she’d lose her nerve. “Oh you know… just a little restless.”</p>
<p>“Mmm-hm.” Keelin didn’t sound convinced. “Your dad wasn’t terribly clear over the phone, but I think I know what’s going on.” As if to punctuate Keelin’s nose wrinkled a bit. </p>
<p>Hope gave her a sheepish smile. “I can explain everything later but… I really need to run.” It was true, Hope was on her last dregs of control, her wolf itching to let loose.</p>
<p>Keelin smiled and grabbed Nik from Hope carrying him back toward the deck, Hope following behind. “Freya’s still asleep, you know she’s not much of an early riser. I’m going to make breakfast for our little Mikaelson here. Feel free to run the grounds, our home is yours, you know that. By the time you get back your aunt should be up.”</p>
<p>Hope sighed in relief. “Thanks Keelin.” </p>
<p>She turned and ran off almost too fast to hear her aunt shout back a quick, “Be sure to stay on the property!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Hope walked into her aunts’ cottage several hours later, and feeling much much more relaxed, her aunt Freya was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. When she looked up she beamed running up to Hope and giving her a crushing hug. The hug was short lived however when Freya pulled back wrinkling her nose. “Oh Hope, I love you but I don’t need superhuman smell to know you need a shower!”</p>
<p>They both laughed and Hope raised her hands in surrender. “Be back in 10.”</p>
<p>“Make it 20!” Freya called after her jokingly.</p>
<p>Hope came back down the stairs freshly showered to find Keelin and Freya at the table talking and laughing. The atmosphere made Hope’s chest lighter than it had felt since leaving Mystic Falls. She could almost see her own future through her aunts and it made her feel warm. They both looked up at her and smiled.</p>
<p>“Come on in kiddo and sit down.” Freya pulled a chair out for Hope and Keelin poured her a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“So,” Keelin started, “meet any new people at school?”</p>
<p>Hope’s cheeks tinted. “I guess we’re forgoing small talk then.” She sighed looking down at her cup.</p>
<p>Freya reached over and held Hope’s hand. “Hope you came here for answers. Tell us what’s going on.” When Hope looked up at her aunt she saw nothing but love and openness in her eyes.</p>
<p>This was her family. She can tell them anything. “Her name is Josie, Josette actually.” At the thought of the young witch Hope smiled. “Her and her sister transferred a couple weeks ago, witches. Ever since I first saw her… ever since I first smelled her…”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Keelin said understanding immediately. </p>
<p>Hope was reassured at the reaction, knowing she came to the right place. “I can’t get her out of my head. I haven’t been sleeping, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of her. I was even afraid to shift.”</p>
<p>Keelin and Freya locked eyes for a moment exchanging a silent conversation. Freya nods and turns back to Hope. “What did your dad tell you about this?”</p>
<p>“He said it’s my instincts telling me that she’s… well mine.” Her aunt raised a brow. “I know, I know. She’s not mine it’s just my wolf wanting to um…” Hope looked nervously back to her coffee. “But the feeling is so strong. He says as long as I don’t bottle up these instincts like I have been it’ll be okay. But I’m so afraid of hurting her or, or…” Hope couldn’t even finish the thought of what she’s capable of doing to the beautiful girl who has captured her attention so succinctly. </p>
<p>“Hope your dad is only partly right.” Freya started to explain. “You know he’s not very in touch with his wolf. You want this girl right? Almost unbearably?”</p>
<p>Hope shuttered, “um, yeah.”</p>
<p>Keelin leaned in, “It sounds to me like you’ve found your mate.” Hope’s eyes widened dramatically. Keelin laughed lightly at her reaction. “Don’t look so surprised kid. You know at least a little bit about werewolves and their mates.”</p>
<p>“I guess but I didn’t think that I could…” Hope started before halting, her chest suddenly heavy again. “I mean who could want to mate me?”</p>
<p>Keelin’s eyebrows drew in sympathetically. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Hope. Besides your body isn’t the only one that reacts to the call of a mate. Werewolves are more insync with their instincts but even a human can’t deny the mutual pull.”</p>
<p>Freya nodded, “It’s true. It might not be as unavoidable as your experience but I can say without a doubt the feeling is returned, at least a little.”</p>
<p>Hope’s eyes widened. “You mean you guys?”</p>
<p>Keelin and Freya nodded and smiled at each other. “Even though we both tried to fight it in the beginning.” They laughed.</p>
<p>Hope swallowed hard, warmth burning in her chest. She might have a chance. Hope suddenly remembers what drove her here, how she had attacked Josie in the mess hall, and her hopes sank. The warmth in her chest turned into a lump of coal and her mood souring. “Even if the feeling was mutual it isn’t any more.”</p>
<p>Keelin’s face fell in understanding. “Hope, what did you do?”</p>
<p>Hope looked at her lap fighting the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. “I was so tired of fighting. Then she grabbed my arm as I walked by. It happened so fast I couldn’t even think. Before I knew it I… I had her pinned to the wall.” She said, so ashamed of herself. At her aunts balking expression she quickly added, “I stopped myself! I went straight to dad’s office and told him I needed to go. I never want to hurt her. Not ever. Even if I have to stay away for good…” Now a tear did escape. Hope didn’t think she could survive if she could never see Josie again.</p>
<p>Ashamed of herself Hope swiped at the tear and ran out the door into the trees before Freya and Keelin could do anything to stop her.</p>
<p>“Baby.” Freya said, looking to her wife on the verge of tears herself.</p>
<p>“Shh, I’ve got her.” Keelin kissed the top of Freya’s head before following after Hope.</p>
<p>Keelin didn’t have to go far following Hope’s scent to the small creek behind the cottage. The young alpha was perched at the water’s edge looking miserable. Keelin just sat beside her silently for a few minutes looking into the water with her. </p>
<p>After several silent minutes Keelin decided she needed to have a real heart to heart with the girl. Alpha to alpha. “It’s an irresistible feeling, isn’t it?” Keelin didn’t expect a response so she continued. “Like a fire in your chest. It burns but in the best way. You feel like you’re flying when you’re close to her, and drowning when you aren’t.” </p>
<p>Keelin didn’t need to look to know that Hope was crying. She sighed remembering when she had first accepted her feelings for Freya. “I was a seasoned wolf when I met your aunt. I had years of practice at control. Not to mention I was just your run of the mill werewolf so most of the month I was basically human. Well, to an extent.” Keelin smiled when she heard Hope huff out a light laugh. “Even so, it took everything in me to fight her pull. You are a tribred Hope, with more power than any of us have even begun to realize.” Hope’s face fell but before she could get too upset Keelin quickly added, “You also have more control and restraint than anyone could reasonably expect from you. Believe me when I say you won't hurt her. You need to trust yourself.”</p>
<p>Hope sighed. “Everything in me was screaming Keelin. I wanted her so badly. When I had her under me it was like I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to stop.” Hope held herself to stop from trembling.</p>
<p>“What about when you thought about forcing yourself on her. Was that something you didn’t want to stop?” Hope growled low and menacing at the very idea making Keelin smile. “See? The last thing you’ll ever want to do is hurt her in any way Hope. Although, your dad was right about having easier control if you exercise your wolf more.” </p>
<p>Hope shook her head immediately, terrified at the very thought. Keelin gripped Hope’s shoulder grounding her. “I’m not saying give it free reign, just… loosen the leash a little bit.” Keelin thought for a moment before adding, “It also helps to fully accept the pull of your mate. Exist in her presence. Openly enjoy her scent. Hold her hand and bury your nose in her hair. The small stuff.”</p>
<p>Hope salivated at the very thought. But she couldn’t do any of that without Josie’s consent. “What if she doesn’t want me?” Hope asked, unable to hide the tremble in her chest.</p>
<p>Keelin smiled, “I think you underestimate yourself Hope. Just be completely honest with her. Tell her everything you feel and think.”</p>
<p>Hope blushed furiously. “Everything?!” She squeaked.</p>
<p>“Everything.” Keelin said unflinching. “Honesty, it's your best chance at a mated relationship. The kind that lasts a lifetime. Give her her space. Tell her the truth. And above all let her decide the pace. She’s the boss.”</p>
<p>Before she could stop herself Hope growled, her wolf not liking the idea of anyone being her boss.”</p>
<p>“None of that!” Keelin said with authority. “You can be alpha in charge of everything you want, except her. She might be yours, maybe,” Keelin emphasized, “but you are also hers.”</p>
<p>Hope stopped the rumbling growl at the thought. Hers. Hope wanted nothing more.</p>
<p>“Think you can manage that?” Keelin asked, standing.</p>
<p>Hope looked up at her determined. “Yes.” She took Keelin’s offered hand and both walked back to the cottage in exceptionally better moods.</p>
<p>Hope decided to stay for a few days to play with her little cousin and catch up with her aunts but in her mind and her heart she was determined and looking forward to seeing the beautiful witch. Although she was very nervous about the apology she needed to give her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Josie had been pacing outside of the headmaster’s office for over five minutes trying to muster the courage to go in and see him. After her run in with Hope in the mess hall followed by Hope’s sudden disappearance from school, she knew she needed answers. </p>
<p>A part of her felt bad about grabbing Hope like she did, and a much larger part of her was terrified about Hope’s reaction to her. After weeks of glaring her down Josie thought Hope hated her. She wanted to confront her about it and when Hope got up to leave before she could say a word Josie just grabbed her on instinct. The next thing she knew Hope had her pinned to the wall. It was terrifying but when Josie felt something hard pressing into her she was not only terrified, but extremely confused. Was that… It had to have been. But how… </p>
<p>“I can hear you pacing out there you know.” The voice said, slightly muffled from the inside of the office. Josie stopped abruptly frozen in place. “Well are you going to come in?”</p>
<p>Josie swallowed and as boldly as possible she reached out and swung the door open, coming face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. She dipped her head briefly and mumbled a quiet “Headmaster.”</p>
<p>Klaus smiled at her kindly and gestured to the chair in front of him. “Please have a seat and close the door. I was hoping you’d come here without being summoned.”</p>
<p>“Am I in trouble?” Josie said, less worried and more irritated. </p>
<p>Klaus laughed, “No, no of course not. But I did want to talk to you about what happened earlier today.”</p>
<p>Josie was surprised that the infamous man was being so kind to her. She had only met him briefly when he’d shown up to offer her dad a job, but even for a friendly visit he was courtly at best.</p>
<p>“So,” Klaus said, leaning back in his chair, “my daughter. Did she hurt you?” </p>
<p>He asked it like a question but Josie had a feeling he knew the answer and was curious if she would tell the truth.</p>
<p>“No.” Josie said without thinking. Remembering her sore muscles she quickly added, “not on purpose. Although she could have. Her actions were unacceptable.”</p>
<p>Klaus laughed, apparently approving of her answer. “You’re not wrong, and she agrees. She’s gone out of town for a few days to… collect herself. She does send her apologies I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Josie raised an eyebrow feeling bold, “It’ll mean more to me when I hear it from her.” Realizing her tone Josie quickly added, “um- Sir.”</p>
<p>Klaus laughed again this time louder, his shoulders shaking. “I can see why she likes you.”</p>
<p>Josie’s eyes widened. “She- she likes me?”</p>
<p>Klaus nodded solemnly. “Miss Saltzman you ought to know, werewolves have a certain… way of finding a suitable mate. Our instincts guide us, we can find a perfect match practically by scent alone. Once an alpha, like Hope, catches the scent of their mate it’s nearly impossible to resist.”</p>
<p>Josie’s eyes bugged out suddenly much more worried than she was when she first walked in. “What does that mean exactly. For me?” </p>
<p>Klaus studied her closely. Instead of answering her question he sighed. “What have you heard of my daughter?”</p>
<p>Josie swallowed. The last thing she wanted to do was tell the most powerful creature on earth what people around his school say about his daughter. “Don’t play coy, I’m not ignorant to the gossip within these walls. What have you heard?”</p>
<p>Josie took a deep breath and mustered confidence. “She’s a tribred, a witch, vampire, and werewolf. Daughter to you, the original hybrid. And… unsociable.”</p>
<p>Kalus pulled his mouth tight. “You’re being generous. What have you really heard?”</p>
<p>Josie sighed, already exhausted from this conversation. “She’s mean. A know it all. She thinks she’s better than everyone, and she’s the second scariest person on this campus. After you of course.”</p>
<p>Klaus smiled humorlessly. “There it is. Miss Saltzman let me make a few things clear. My daughter is the tribred. Easily more powerful than any other being to walk this planet, yes including me. She IS better than everyone although she disagrees. My daughter is also humble, kind, and is too hard on herself. She’s the only one of her kind, nobody could possibly understand her, even me. She separates herself from the others because they are scared of her, and she sees herself like they do. She sees herself as a monster.”</p>
<p>Klaus frowned, Josie could tell he loved his daughter dearly. The hybrid man brought his hand up to massage his temple. “She deserves love. More than what her family can provide. If she thinks someone is good enough for her I’m not going to argue.” He looked Josie dead in the eye. “Her wolf chose you but if I know my daughter I know she’ll give you a choice in the matter. I think she proved that by displaying the restraint she did and walking away at the mess hall. She might be young but she has nearly mastered control. Even if it kills her, she’d rather die than hurt you. It’s all a part of the pull. As soon as she caught your scent she became yours.”</p>
<p>This was so much to take in. She couldn’t even begin to unpack it all. Josie studied the headmaster. “You sound very familiar with the.. Um mate scent? Was Hope’s mom your mate?”</p>
<p>Klaus laughed, his spirits instantly brightening. His mood swings were giving Josie whiplash. He exaggeratedly wiped a tear from his eye. “Goodness no. She was just a random hook up, although being with her was the best decision I’ve made in my entire life.” His eyes were bright and his chest swelled. “But since you asked I did feel it once.” His spirits seemed to dip lightly but he shook it off quick enough. “How is your mom?”</p>
<p>Josie was confused. “My- wait why are you asking about my mom… wait you two-? Oh god!” Josie felt slightly nauseous.</p>
<p>Klaus laughed heartily. “Oh don’t look so nauseated, you’ll hurt my feelings. Believe you me, she did not return the sentiment. Well… She did but refused me all the same.”</p>
<p>As much as Josie didn’t want to think about it she did see the well veiled hurt in his eyes. Although now that she thought about it, any time Klaus Mikaelson did come up in conversation her mother didn’t have the same fire of hatred for him every other adult in her life seemed to.</p>
<p>Klaus shook off the cloud of memories. “Regardless, yes, I wanted her but she did not want me. And an alpha’s number one priority is the safety and happiness of their mate.”</p>
<p>Mate. Hope wanted her to be her mate. That was a lot to take in. Josie was so overwhelmed. How was she supposed to deal with this? She needed… Well she needed to talk to Hope.</p>
<p>Klaus seemed to read her mind. “You have a lot to think about Miss Saltzman, I just wanted to give you the facts before Hope comes back.” He gestured toward the door in a silent dismissal. </p>
<p>As Josie reached the doors Klaus called to her again. “One more thing, Miss Saltzman.” Josie turned to face him, her exhaustion evident on her face. “What you have heard of me is true, I am a monster. However, my daughter is not. Regardless of your decision, please help her see that.”</p>
<p>Josie nodded silently and left the office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short little chapter before the next real chapter. Also contains minor dub-con kind of. It's not bad but if you are easily triggered by dub-con please skip to the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her meeting with the headmaster Josie was exhausted. She was just adjusting to life at this new school, still getting used to having magic classes on top of her regular school work and making all new friends. Now she feels like everyone's watching her, wondering what she did to piss off the all powerful tribred. And if they knew that Hope wasn’t exactly pissed at her… Oh geez, how did this happen.</p>
<p>Josie stops by the mess to grab a snack before heading off to her room when she runs into Penelope Park, one of the first students she met at the school. “Josie hey!” Penelope smiled charmingly and swished her hair.</p>
<p>Josie barely registered that Penelope was speaking to her and gave a non committal, “Hi Penelope.”</p>
<p>“Geez you look beat.” The witch said, her smile dropping. “Which I guess makes sense after the day you’ve had.”</p>
<p>Josie swallowed hard blushing at the memory of Hope pinning her to a wall, “Yeah well I am beat so I’m just going to grab a snack and go to bed.”  She walked past Penelope and continued to the kitchen to grab an apple, but she could hear Penelope following her.</p>
<p>“That tribred went too far this time. Even if her dad is the headmaster. Don’t worry Jo, she won’t get away with it.” Penelope was trying to reassure her, Josie could tell, but her words were far from comforting.</p>
<p>“Has she done stuff like this before?” Josie felt a bitter taste at the back of her throat that she regrettably recognized as jealousy. ‘Which is ridiculous’ she thought to herself.</p>
<p>Penelope leaned against a counter of the kitchen, “Not exactly. She does lose her temper, but usually she just blows up a tree or runs into the woods and shifts.”</p>
<p>“Sh-Shifts? Like out in the open? Without a full moon?” Josie knew hybrids didn’t need a full moon to shift but she didn’t know they were allowed to do it on school grounds.</p>
<p>“Yeah, a perk of her daddy being the boss. But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Penelope winked, her smirk returning.</p>
<p>“I-I’ve got to go.” Josie just grabbed an apple and left a confused Penelope behind her. Suddenly, she was not only feeling exhausted but nauseous as well.</p>
<p>When Josie entered the dorm room she shared with her sister Lizzie was immediately on her. “Josie!” Lizzie wrapped her in a hug. “Are you okay? What did the headmaster say?”</p>
<p>Josie sighed into her sister’s arms. The comfort was nice but she knew her sister would want to rehash everything that was already overwhelming her. “It went fine Lizzie, he helped me understand a little bit of what’s going on.” Josie pulled away from her sister’s embrace and moved to her bed.</p>
<p>“What so that’s it? Aren’t they expelling that menace or at least suspending her? I know she’s the headmaster’s daughter but can’t we call the police or something?” Lizzie was fuming. “You know dad’s pissed too but I think he’s scared of ‘Klaus Mikelson the great evil’” She said sarcastically waving her hands in the air. </p>
<p>“Lizzie relax, we can’t call the police. What would we tell them? That a part witch vampire werewolf pushed me against a wall and hasn’t gotten in trouble because her dad is the original hybrid?” Josie laughed humorlessly. “Also I guess she’s going to be gone for a bit anyway, so she’s kinda suspended.”</p>
<p>“Wait what?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, the headmaster said that she asked him if she could leave for a few days to collect herself.” Josie said, finally laying down with a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“She still owes you an apology!” Lizzie said pouting but she could tell her sister needed rest and privacy so she left it at that. “I’m going to go to dinner. Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>Josie just shook her head and closed her eyes. Lizzie gave her a hug and left her alone with her thoughts. ‘She’s right though’, Josie thought, ‘Hope does owe her an apology’. With that thought she drifted off.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Josie was standing in the middle of an open field, the sweet smell of grass surrounding her. She could feel the breeze brush her cheeks and hear the faint buzz of the cicadas. It was blissful and she felt elated and spun around the open field. She noticed her hair was down and she only had on shorts and a t-shirt, she wasn’t even wearing shoes, but she didn’t care. It felt good. She felt good.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and she spun around, eyes wide in panic. Just a few yards away was a white wolf. It was hunched low and growling, it’s jowls quivering and every muscle strained ready to pounce. Her heart rate spiked and without thinking she turned and ran as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Fear consumed her and she could hear the wolf run after her shortly before she felt the beast right on her heels. She felt more than heard the roaring growl emanate from the wolf and it snapped it’s jaws at her heels. Before she could get anywhere she was tackled to the ground. She turned around and tried to beat and claw at the wolf just to be stunned still. The wolf from before was gone and in its place was a beautiful girl. A beautiful naked girl. A beautiful naked Hope. ‘Oh my’, Josie blushed furiously. She tried to push Hope off of her but it was like trying to push a stone wall. </p>
<p>Hope growled again and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her in the grass and pressing her growl into Josie’s neck. Josie trembled knowing she was powerless. She could feel every part of Hope pressed against her and a familiar hardness pressing into her abdomen that she recognized. She stopped struggling and turned her head to the side feeling tears brim in her eyes.</p>
<p>Just as the fear was taking over her Josie felt and heard Hope’s growls turning to purrs. Something clicked in Josie’s chest and even though Hope still had her pinned down she felt more in control. She turned back and looked up at Hope’s shining eyes that seemed to be staring into her very soul.</p>
<p>Hope leaned down and Josie thought she was going to kiss her but instead Hope just bit her bottom lip hard, making Josie yelp. Then Hope moved her mouth down and bit her chin even harder. Josie started to struggle again but not as intently as before. Hope released her hands and to Josie’s surprise instead of moving to push Hope away she just ended up gripping her shoulders. Hope moved down to her throat and bit her even harder.</p>
<p>Hope bit her so hard that Josie could feel blood flowing from the wound but the pain subsided as Hope licked it clean humming in delight and moving her now free hands down Josie’s body, ripping her clothes away. The only thing Josie could think of was how hot Hope’s body was against hers and how wet she was at the rough treatment.</p>
<p>‘Why do I like this so much? Why does it feel so right?’ Josie tried to pull away overwhelmed but Hope sunk her teeth back into her neck and growled. Josie brought her hands up to Hope’s hair and pulled trying to get her attention and when Hope pulled away and looked at her, it was with the orange glowing eyes of a deadly predator.</p>
<p>Hope gave Josie a predatory smirk and flipped her around. Josie could feel Hope’s front burning into her bare back and the tribred digs her teeth into Josie’s shoulder making her yelp. Fear mixed with anticipation and excitement as Hope ground herself into the buttocks below her. Josie couldn’t form words but found herself grinding back into Hope and the alpha groaned in appreciation.</p>
<p>Just as Hope was lining herself up Josie’s alarm went off and she bolted up from her bed. Her breathing was labored and there was a significant wet spot in her pajama bottoms. Disappointment flooded her and she shook off the feeling along with the memory of her heated dream, or was it a nightmare? “Just a dream…” she muttered to herself. Yeah, she really needed to talk to Hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Hope returns!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It All Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope returns, determined to follow Keelin's advice. Josie and Hope have some alone time :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope took slow steady steps toward Josie and her sister on the green and even slower steadier breaths as she did. She was scared and excited, not sure if she was truly prepared to be in the same space as Josie again. The sight of her alone was causing tremors in Hope’s chest, she had no idea what her scent would do to her. She was much less strung out now though, having just shifted a few hours ago and she was much more prepared to embrace her wolf not tether it down. Hopefully Josie would give her a chance to apologize, Hope didn’t know what she would do if the girl straight out refused to talk to her.</p>
<p>Josie did look uneasy as she noticed Hope approach and her sister looked down right livid but Hope held strong. She stopped with plenty of space between them and took a long deep breath like Keelin taught her. She let Josie’s scent wash over her, into her, the rich sweet and bitter scent of honeysuckle and warm wool. Her teeth clenched and her shaft twitched in response but she just kept breathing slow and steady letting her wolf get its fill of this glorious scent.</p>
<p>Hope opened her eyes not remembering closing them in the first place and pupil blown orange met Josie’s weary brown eyes. She slowly dropped her eyes and tilted her head down slightly before calmly as possible saying, “I-I’m very sorry for what happened the other day. I won’t excuse my actions, but I would like to explain them if possible. In private.” Hope glanced up to Josie before looking at her sister who was red in the face and looked to be doing everything possible to not say anything, probably for Josie’s sake. Hope looked back to Josie, her eyes back to their normal green now that her wolf knew it wouldn’t need to fight to stay in the girl’s presence.</p>
<p>Josie’s warm brown eyes seemed to search Hope’s for a minute as if the young witch could unlock the secrets of the universe. In that moment when the entirety of Josie’s focus was on Hope she couldn't help but puff her chest up slightly and her wolf preened at the attention.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Was all Josie said. A smile broke out on Hope’s face before she could stop it. Josie’s sister had a much different reaction, however, her eyes shooting up and she scoffed.</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious, Jo. Less than a week ago she threw you into a wall. Now you’re going to let her take you ‘somewhere private’?”</p>
<p>Josie held up a finger to Hope to give her a minute. Hope frowned but acquiesced and stayed where she was while Josie dragged her sister out of ear shot. Well, ear shot for a human Hope smiled. She turned away but didn’t stop listening to the heated conversation the two were having.</p>
<p>“Lizzie calm down we won’t go far and-”</p>
<p>“Josie! She’s Hope Michealson. Part vampire, part witch, part werewolf. She could hurt you! She’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think she will. I can’t explain it but I want to trust her.” Josie said back calmly. Hope stopped herself from smiling this time knowing she wasn’t supposed to be listening to this conversation but the pride of knowing that Josie trusted her was almost overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Josette, she’s dangerous! You can’t just go off with her, this is the dumbest thing you could do. What’s gotten into you?? Ever since what happened in the mess hall she’s all you think about. You don’t say it but I know. Plus... you talk in your sleep.” Lizzie mumbled the last part.</p>
<p>That was news to Hope. Josie’s been thinking about her? Josie’s been dreaming about her?? The possibilities tint Hope’s cheeks and she needs to take a minute to calm her wolf down again and try to adjust herself in her pants without anyone noticing.</p>
<p>Hope missed the next few words exchanged but she knew Josie was spluttering and embarrassed, she tuned back in to hear Josie speaking with finality. “Lizzie, it’ll be fine. She just wants to apologize and explain. I bet she’s just embarrassed about the whole thing and wants to know I won’t curse her in her sleep or something.” At that Josie began walking back to where the sisters left Hope and cheerily said, “Sorry about that. Shall we?” Josie gestured for the path that goes along the edge of the woods. She was putting on a show of confidence for Lizzie, Hope could tell, but she was going to follow Keelin’s guidelines and respect her space and give her the control until Josie knew without a doubt that Hope could be trusted.</p>
<p>So Hope nodded and started toward the path side by side but not too close to Joise, leaving her sister flabbergasted where she stood.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a while, the sound of their footsteps on the dirt path the only sound to accompany them. Hope used this time to study Josie up close. Now that she wasn’t staring at her from the corner of the room like a creeper she could see a lot more detail. The way the sun hit Josie’s face made her skin glow, and Hope could see a light speckle of freckles along Josie’s nose and cheeks barely visible. Hope wanted to count each and every one and cradle Josie’s soft full face in her strong hand. She wanted to feel their body heat pass between them as she held Josie close.</p>
<p>At the sound of Josie clearing her throat Hope knew she was staring too long. She looked to the ground and shook her head a little. “Sorry, I just, you’re very distracting for me.” She said looking up at Josie. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Josie said looking down, her cheeks red. </p>
<p>Hope stopped walking so suddenly that Josie’s steps stuttered to a halt as well. Hope has just realized this is the first time they’ve gotten to talk to each other face to face and she didn’t even properly introduce herself. Her father would be ashamed if he knew, seeing as how the Michealson family prided themselves on their charm. “Hope. Um, Michealson.” She stated as she turned to Josie and extended her hand.</p>
<p>Josie looked at her confused for a moment until she realized what Hope was doing. She smiled a small smile that made her dimples pop just a little and Hope’s knees threatened to buckle at the sight. “Josie Saltzman.” She said in her sweet small voice and moved to shake Hope’s hand.</p>
<p>As soon as their hands touched Hope felt a warmth generate between them and electricity filter through the contact. Hope looked up at Josie, pupils blown. From the look of Josie, her breathing more rapid and her heart racing, she could feel it too. Without much thought Hope’s wolf, with it’s much longer leash, pulls on Josie’s hand until there’s only an inch of space between the girls. “I have to tell you something.” Hope whispers. </p>
<p>Josie can feel Hope’s warm breath coast across her face and causes her to shiver. “O-okay.” She says.</p>
<p>Hope is still holding onto Josie’s hand afraid to let go. Part of her doesn’t want the fulfilling contact to end and another part of her is scared that if she lets go Josie will run away and she’ll never get her chance to say what she needs to. She knows that this will have to be said right now and that if she screws this up her wolf will never be happy and she will never feel complete.</p>
<p>“J-Josie, I’ve been a little on edge for the past couple weeks since, well since you transferred here. And truth be told, I've been doing my best to avoid you while still being able to watch you.” Hope cringes knowing that as true as the statement is, it sounds a lot worse when she says it out loud. She takes a deep breath and repeats Keelin’s words in her head. Make yourself soft. Tell her everything. “Um, ever since you walked into this school I’ve been tuned into your presence. When I see you I can’t look away. And when I smell you…” Her nostrils flared at that moment, much to her chagrin and she trembled at the flood of Josie she inhaled. “When I smell you my instincts go into overdrive. I want to be around you. I want to be able to hold you and protect you and provide for you.” Hope looks into Josie’s eyes again that are still apprehensive but cling to Hope’s every word. Hope keeps eye contact with her so that Josie can see her sincerity. “I want you, Josie Saltzman. And my wolf wants you as it’s mate. I know that’s a lot to drop on a teenager who probably just wants to have a normal life and date normal people but I just needed you to know what’s happening and that you get to decide what to do about it.”</p>
<p>Hope swallowed and looked down again not wanting to face the rejection she feared so much, or worse, see sympathy in those warm brown eyes. Hope knew full well if Josie rejected her, her wolf couldn’t take it. She’d have to leave for fear of what she’d do to anyone Josie did want to be with.</p>
<p>Hope felt warm fingers tentatively touch her cheek and move down to her neck. She looked up to those beautiful chocolate eyes and instead of seeing fear or anger or sympathy, she saw understanding. “I may not have wolf instincts to guide me but I know a good match when I see it. Besides, normal is overrated.” The hand on Hope’s neck tightens and Josie leans up to kiss the wolf on the cheek right by the corner of her mouth. Hope inhales sharply and clenches her teeth hard to stop herself from grabbing Josie’s waist and pulling her in for a real kiss. When Josie pulls away she smiles at the feel of  the kiss and Hope’s reaction to it.</p>
<p>“You seem to be taking this all in stride.” Hope says in awe.</p>
<p>Josie giggles and Hope just about dies at the sound. “Full disclosure, while you were away I had a talk with your father.” </p>
<p>Hope lets out a small growl at the idea that her father would go behind her back and explain his version of the bond to Josie, maybe even threaten her. Hope could suddenly smell a burnt tinge to Josie’s scent. Fear. Her growling stopped immediately and she realized that she was still holding Josie. Reluctantly she released her. “Josie if he said anything or did anything to threaten you or hurt you…” Josie cut Hope off with a calming hand on her junction between her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Josie shooshed Hope while stroking her neck with her thumb. Even though Hope could tell the girl was scared she didn’t back away. Hope’s wolf was delighted at the contact and Josie’s bravery. Brave girl. My brave girl. </p>
<p>“Hope it’s okay, I went to him actually. I wanted to know what was going on. One minute you couldn’t stop glaring at me anytime we were in the same room and the next,” Josie let out a deep breath and her face tinted a deep pink, “you had me pinned to a wall and were… you know.” Hard, Hope’s face tinted as well and she was ready to deliver another apology but Josie wasn’t done. “Anyway, he told me about a wolf’s instincts and due to heightened senses they can distinguish their perfect match just by smell alone and how as a young wolf you showed remarkable control. He also said that there was no way you’d do anything to hurt me. That a wolf’s number one priority was to protect their… their mate.”</p>
<p>The last part was whispered. And Hope’s heart nearly stopped at the idea. Mate. My mate. She had to shake her head slightly to bring herself back. Josie’s face was so close to Hopes now and Hope could literally count every single little freckle dawning the girls cheeks. Josie brought her other hand up to the other side of Hope’s neck and gently added, “all my life nobody has ever put me first. Asked what I wanted, given me what I needed.”</p>
<p>Hope’s heart bled for the girl in front of her and at that moment she knew more than ever she would have to spend the rest of her life making this girl happy. “Josette Saltzman, I will always put you first.” Hope’s hands moved to Josie’s waist not gripping just resting and she closed the little-remaining distance and kissed her. Josie returned the kiss enthusiastically and in that moment, that perfect soft moment Hope felt her whole life click into place. She felt complete and for once her wolf was quiet knowing there was no room for it in this soft tender moment. Their lips moved slow and soft over each other, Hope not daring to ask for more.</p>
<p>When they pulled away Hope pressed her forehead to Josie’s and whispered lovingly, “I will always put you first. Always give you what you want, and give you what you need.” Hope couldn’t help but growl out the last part quietly, her wolf rearing its head again and blood flowing into her crotch thinking about giving Josie what she “needed”. She could feel Josie shiver in her arms and when warm brown eyes met Hope’s vibrant green again both of their pupils were blown, their gazes hungry.</p>
<p>“Take me somewhere.” Josie said, her hands still gripping Hopes neck and her nose grazing Hope’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hope said, dazed by the sensation of Josie so close, so warm, and so intimate. </p>
<p>Josie leaned her body into Hope’s to get the tribreds attention and pressing against the obvious bulge in her pants making Hope bite back a growl. “Take me somewhere. Private.”</p>
<p>Hope was slightly taken aback by Josie’s change in attitude but her wolf was more than eager. “Are you sure?” Hope double checked while she was already leading Josie off the path by her waist. Hope instinctively moved them toward the woods instead of the school but Josie didn’t seem to mind or notice.</p>
<p>The second they were in the treeline Josie nodded vigorously and pushed Hope into a tree and kissed her again. This kiss was very different from their first. Filled with passion and need and haste. Josie kissed with purpose and dammit if Hope’s wolf didn’t love it. With just a bit of superspeed Hope picked Josie up and moved a few more paces into the woods and by the time Josie regained her bearings, she was the one pressed against a tree and her thighs quickly latched themselves around Hope’s waist.</p>
<p>Hope growled and deepened the kiss biting and nipping on Josie’s lips before moving along her jaw. When Hope bit Josie’s jaw slightly harder Josie whimpered and Hope’s answering growl vibrated through the both of them. Hope moved back to her mouth and swallowed Josie’s whimpering moans while her hands explored the expanse of her outer thighs left bare by her school uniform skirt.</p>
<p>Feeling the exposed skin under her fingertips, Hope was never more grateful to the school uniform than in this moment. She gripped Josie’s thigh with rough grasps and soft caresses, memorizing Josie’s reaction each time and trying and failing to keep herself from grinding into the open warmth presented to her. At some point Josie had moved her hands into Hope’s hair and wrapped the auburn locks around her fingers pulling and moaning every once in a while when Hope would kiss her just the right way or touch her just so to make her tremble and whine.</p>
<p>Hope moved from Josie’s kiss swollen red lips across her jaw and down to her neck where she hadn’t dared to venture yet. Josie’s scent was strongest here and Hope could hear the blood thrumming just under her skin. Instantly Hope felt her teeth itch and her wolf demanded that she bite down. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to take take take but Hope swallowed hard and pressed herself harder into Josie. Control. She gave the softest kiss to the spot on Josie’s neck, Just barely allowing their skin to touch. Control. Hope took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She also tried to ignore the obvious tang of arousal lacing Josie’s scent and the unmistakable faint smell of slick emanating from between Josie’s legs. Her body shuddered again and she pulled away biting back the whine at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>Josie had no such qualms with letting her own whine out at Hope moving away from her neck. However, to compensate Hope tightened her grip on Josie’s thighs, though she was no longer grinding into her. They were both panting heavily now and staring heavy-lidded into each other’s eyes. After a minute Josie found it in her to let out a heavy, “Wow!” Hope just stared at her in awe and nodded her agreement. </p>
<p>Josie’s eyes were shining, the sun reflecting in her hair and on her pale skin and in that moment Hope could not find words to describe how beautiful she looked or untwist her tongue long enough to say them aloud. Josie giggled, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Hope blinked and nodded a few times dumbly before returning Josie’s smile with her own glowing one. “Perfect.” Hope said while drinking in Josie’s features. It was in answer to her question but Josie could tell Hope was in fact referring to her. Josie blushed harder if possible and brought Hope into a hug to hide her face in her neck.</p>
<p>Hope sighed content to have Josie in her arms, wrapped around her body, totally consumed by her presence. It was exactly where Hope wanted to be for the rest of her life. “Promise me it will always feel like this?” </p>
<p>The words were said so quietly Hope wasn’t sure Josie had said them at all but she answered unshaken regardless, “how does it feel?” She reached up to stroke Josie’s hair in a comforting manner and switched their positions so that Hope could lean against the tree while holding Josie still hiding in her neck.</p>
<p>“Like no matter what, everything will be okay. And like no matter what, you’ll be here. I didn’t expect it to feel like this.” Hope could feel how embarrassed Josie was, she could feel it in the slight tremble of her lip against Hope’s neck and in the way her hands tightened ever so slightly afraid if she let go Hope would disappear. Hope recognized it because it perfectly reflected the way she felt.</p>
<p>“I promise, I will be here always and forever.” Hope pressed the promise into Josie’s temple and kissed her softly. “Thank you.” She added without thinking.</p>
<p>Josie pulled back and looked at her confused. “For what?” </p>
<p>Hope smiled at her softly and ran her hand down Josie’s back and set her softly on her feet. With two free hands Hope reached up and took Josie’s face in her hands. “For being here. And giving me a chance, especially after how I treated you. I didn’t exactly handle you coming into my life the best way.”</p>
<p>Josie smiled sweetly at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “You got there eventually though.” Hope laughed jubilantly and Josie laughed in return.</p>
<p>“Can I show you something?” Hope asked nervously.</p>
<p>Josie raised a curious eyebrow before her eyes darted down briefly at Hope’s still prominent bulge. “What exactly would you like to show me?” Josie asked in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Hope blushed and a growl rumbled in her chest again before she choked it back smiling. “Not that, pervert.” Josie barked out a laugh and Hope’s smile widened. “I want to show you somewhere I like to go when I feel like it’s all too much. My safe place. It’s just about half a mile from here, feel up for a hike?”</p>
<p>Josie smiled, elated at the trust Hope is placing in her. “I’m not really wearing good hiking shoes but I think I’ll manage.”</p>
<p>Hope smiled again and took Josie’s hand leading her further into the woods. The walk was quiet for the most part with the occasional flirtatious glance or soft touch to a lower back or wrist. Josie noticed the further they got the more confident Hope looked. Her shoulders and back straightened and her steps became more sure than usual. </p>
<p>“Hope, you really like the woods, huh?” Josie asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know…” Josie blushed hoping she wasn’t over-stepping. “The further into the woods we go the more nervous I get, but you... “ She looked Hope up and down, “you thrive. You’re standing taller, breathing deeper, I mean, you move like you own these woods.”</p>
<p>Hope stopped in her tracks and turned toward Josie. For a second Josie was afraid that she did in fact over-step with Hope. But her fears were washed away when Hope wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist and pulled her close. Their faces were centimeters apart Hope smiling and Josie giving her a shy smile in return. “Oh Josie, I do own these woods. This is all my territory.” Hope briefly looks up scanning the woods around them and standing even taller with pride. “The wolves aren’t allowed to turn outside, not like they’d pose any threat, and any stray wolves who come anywhere close to these woods wouldn’t dare cross me.” Hope growls the last part and moves her face even closer to Josie’s. </p>
<p>Josie trembled slightly at Hope’s tone and pressed her body against Hope drawn in by the dominant energy flowing from her. “Hope… say that again.” Josie says unable to hide the tremble from her voice.</p>
<p>Hope raised an eyebrow flirtatiously letting out a deep growl that Josie could feel all the way in her toes. “These woods are mine. Any animal who lives here only does so because I allow it.” Hope moved her lips to the underside of Josie’s jaw before continuing. “No beast or monster of the night would dare cross my territory, because I protect what is mine.” She bit down on Josie’s jaw.</p>
<p>Josie let out a moan, eyes widening at Hope’s insinuation. Hope pulls back slightly to look Josie in the eye gauging her reaction for a minute before smiling, mischievous eyes shining. “We’re here by the way.”</p>
<p>Josie took a moment to clear her head and bring herself back to what they were doing in the first place. Hope smiled wider and turned to walk a few more paces, Josie following quickly. When they broke the tree line Josie gasped. They walked into a small meadow where the trees cleared, it was all flowing green grass and the sun shone down like this one spot was blessed. Dragonflies danced and small wildlife skittered across the expanse every couple of seconds. The second Josie stepped foot in the meadow an unexplainable elation filled her. A happiness she couldn’t quite put into words but felt deep in her chest that reached the tips of her fingers and toes.</p>
<p>Josie looked to hope in wonder and giddiness. “What is this place?”</p>
<p>Hope beamed, glad that Josie seemed to love this place as much as she did. “It’s my favorite part of these woods. Sometimes when life at school is getting to be too much or I’m feeling suffocated I come here to run or just nap in the sun.”</p>
<p>Josie’s eyes lit up even more. “Do you mean when you’re… when you ch-change?” She said embarrassed.</p>
<p>Hope smiled a small smile and took Josie’s hand again, she couldn’t seem to stop touching Josie now that she was allowed to. “Does the idea scare you?” </p>
<p>Hope didn’t move any closer, wanting to gauge Josie’s response first, but was pleasantly surprised when Josie came closer to her until her nose was gliding down Hope’s neck making the tribred shiver. “I’m not going to lie, it scares me a little. It’s hard to believe that so much power lives in here.” She said as her hand came to rest on Hope’s chest. “It also is exciting, though. Like how I felt when you pinned me to the wall the other day.”</p>
<p>Hope swallowed hard, “I really am so-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You already explained.” Josie said, still running her nose up and down Hope’s neck making it very difficult for her to focus. “Like I said, it was scary but it was also exciting. I’m kind of embarrassed to admit it now.”</p>
<p>Hope’s heart rate increased and she could feel a significant twitch in her pants when it registered in her brain. Excited. “T-Truth be told, as ashamed as I am about that,” Hope’s arms came around Josie’s waist, “something about having you pinned like that felt so right.” Hope swallowed worried her confession would upset Josie.</p>
<p>To Hope’s delight Josie just giggled. “Yeah, I could tell.” Josie drove her point home by moving her thigh so that it just barely brushed Hope’s growing erection.</p>
<p>Hope growled lightly and showed her teeth playfully, “Careful little witch. Don’t forget how badly I want you.”</p>
<p>Josie pulled away slightly and Hope suddenly felt every part of Josie tense up as if she were about to run away. “Maybe so-” Josie said, drawn out and playful. Hope felt a warm and draining feeling coming from her chest where Josie’s hand was pressed but before she could question it the feeling stopped and Josie moved her lips to Hope’s ear. “But first you need to catch me.” Josie slipped off her school blazer and a second later a strong gust of wind swept between them and Josie was suddenly about twenty feet away and running while laughing.</p>
<p>Hope shook off her surprise and beamed before letting her wolf chase. Hope took off toward Josie determined to catch her quickly but it seemed like every time she got close to her Josie used magic to push herself farther. After the third time Josie slipped  away right before Hope reached her, her alpha decided the game needed to end. She needed Josie in her arms. With one swift jump Hope was just a few feet away from Josie and the witch shrieked playfully as Hope pounced and gently took Josie down to the ground. Hope’s wolf howled with pride as instinct drove her to place her teeth on Josie’s neck. </p>
<p>Hope bit lightly, not enough to break the skin but enough to certainly leave a small bruise and Josie whimpered loudly pressing her hands firmly into Hope’s shoulders to steady herself. Hope’s hands held Josie tight by the hips instinct driving the alpha to claim. Josie was still panting and catching her breath but eventually Hope’s teeth, though they seemed to set Josie’s body on fire in the best way, became too much. It also wasn’t lost on her that this felt a lot like her dream, but entirely different at the same time. “H-Hope…” Josie said in a pleading tone. </p>
<p>Hope’s jaw tightened every so slightly for a second before she released the girl below her, just to pull back and stare into warm brown eyes. Hope knew her eyes were glowing orange and her pupils were getting larger and larger the more of Josie she took in. When Hope’s eyes focused on Josie’s heaving chest making the buttons of her school shirt strain she nearly drooled down her chin. She couldn’t stop the involuntary grind that pushed her pelvis against Josie’s thighs making Hope close her eyes in savorence. Her blood was racing from the chase, her wolf elated at its victory and demanding its prize.</p>
<p>Hope growled as she lowered herself again to place her nose right under Josie’s jaw as one of her hands grazed up Josie’s side from her waistband to the side of her chest. Hope tried to calm herself down but with the way Josie was trembling and quietly mewling beneath her it was nearly impossible. Josie’s grip tightened on Hope’s shoulders as if silently asking something of her.</p>
<p>Hope needed to distract herself from the pounding of her now painfully hard erection before she ripped Josie’s clothes off and sunk herself into her warmth all the way down to the… oh god. Hope thrusted down again at the mere thought. Breathe. Breathe. Calm down. Hope took Josie’s hands from her shoulders with slight difficulty and pinned them over her head against the soft grass. The new position pushed Josie’s chest up to rub against Hope’s and the alpha connected their lips before her growl could escape. The kiss was fierce with teeth and tongue, Hope doing everything in her power to distract her one track mind.</p>
<p>Josie was whimpering and moaning from all of the new sensations and struggling slightly in her new position. It was all so overwhelming but felt so right. She needed this. She needed Hope. Hope broke their kiss and whispered against her lips with authority, “Use your words.”</p>
<p>It took Joise a second but Hope was delighted that she was obeying the command. “H-Hope, please.”</p>
<p>With Josie begging beneath her Hope was on the verge of losing all matter of control. “Josie, you need to tell me what you want because if you don’t I won’t be able to hold back.” Hope growled the words out through her teeth and as soon as they left her mouth the scent of arousal nearly doubled emanating off of Josie.</p>
<p>Josie leaned up, her shoulders straining and pupils blown, “You. I need you. But just…” Josie paused, remembering her dream and how scared she was. How scary Hope was. </p>
<p>Hope noticed her hesitation and frowned releasing Josie’s hands and holding her soft face comfortingly. “What is it?” </p>
<p>Josie brought her hands to Hope’s shoulders holding the alpha close, grateful for the freedom. Josie sighed looking up into Hope’s open gaze. “Just be gentle with me. I’ve never- well… and you’re… very strong.”</p>
<p>Hope smiled stroking her thumb across Josie’s cheek. “Sweet girl. I will never hurt you or force you to do anything. You make me question all of my control but I can tell you for a fact the last thing I will ever do is hurt you.” Hope smiled gently at the beautiful girl below her. “That being said… When you said you’ve never done this before?” Hope’s wolf thrashed and foamed at the mouth at the thought.</p>
<p>Mine. Only mine.</p>
<p>Josie giggled, “Yes Hope, I’m a virgin.” The girl looked away embarrassed. “Although I’m not sure for how much longer.”</p>
<p>Hope purred, her entire body tensed before she relaxed again. Holding tight to her control. This new information was a game changer and Hope swallowed hard. In the blink of an eye she gripped Josie’s waist and turned them so that Hope was on her back with Josie on top of her. “Love, your first time is not going to be in an open field.” At Josie’s slightly disappointed look she corrected herself. </p>
<p>“That being said, if it’s okay with you, I’d love to play a little. I did catch you after all. Don’t I deserve a reward for that?” Hope smiled wolfishly and Josie returned the smile and stroked her hands down Hope’s chest.</p>
<p>Josie leaned down until her lips were just brushing against Hopes. “Yes alpha, you do deserve a reward.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking and Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Josie play in the meadow. Hope worries about her control while Josie helps her be free.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys so sorry for the delayed release. I've been having some girlfriend drama but now that I'm single updates should be coming more frequently. As an apology I extended the smut for you, which ended up taking the entire chapter so I guess I'll just have plot next chapter haha<br/>please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie leaned down until her lips were just brushing against Hopes. “Yes alpha, you do deserve a reward.” She brought her hands lightly up and down Hope’s sides making the tribrid tremble at the whisper of her touch. A low content growl rumbled in Hope’s chest but she kept her hands resting comfortably on Josie’s waist, letting her little witch call the shots, for now.</p>
<p>Josie ran her hands along Hope’s sides a few times and brushed them lightly over her chest, nervous and unsure. She bent further over Hope and pressed light kisses to Hope’s jaw and neck. It was a sweet and tender gesture but did nothing to quell the raging fire that was Hope’s wolf. </p>
<p>It took everything in Hope to keep control over her wolf. Her every instinct demanding she flip them back over, sink inside this beautiful girl, and claim her. Hope bit back a frustrated growl refusing to pressure Josie to go at anything but her own pace.</p>
<p>“C-can I take this off?” The question broke Hope out of her spiralling thoughts and she looked down to the blazer under Josie’s hands then back up to her eyes. Josie’s touch was tentative but her gaze was dark and mischievous.</p>
<p>Hope loved discovering these new sides to Josie and nodded enthusiastically. Her enthusiasm made Josie giggle and some of her hesitation left. “Sit up.” She commanded scooting back on Hope’s lap and pulling slightly on the blazer.</p>
<p>Hope’s world bloomed as Josie scooted back, an unmistakable heat now pressed firmly into her crotch, Josie’s skirt doing little to hide the state she was in. If it were possible for Hope to get any harder she would have. Her grip tightened, fingers clenched in Josie’s skirt and a groan came spilling out of her mouth as Josie sat up straight and pulled Hope up with her.</p>
<p>Warm. Need. Mine!</p>
<p>“Oh geez, Hope I can feel you.” Josie whispered hotly against Hope’s lips. Her hips subconsciously began moving in a small grind and Hope saw stars behind her clenched eyes. Josie slid Hope’s blazer off her shoulders but was stopped from removing it completely since Hope’s hands were still tightly gripping her skirt. </p>
<p>Josie looked the tribrid over and noticed that her eyes were clenched shut and her body was tense. Her breath was heaving and it almost looked like she was having a panic attack. It was obvious that Hope was furiously trying to hold back. It even looked like she was in pain. Josie needed to comfort the sweet girl below her, who was killing herself over maintaining her control. Josie moved her hands up Hope’s arms and to her neck stroking softly. She could already feel some of the tension leave Hope.</p>
<p>“Hope?” Josie said softly close to her ear. The tribrid didn’t answer her with words but a small whine left her lips making Josie’s heart ache. “Hope, look at me.” Josie gently traced Hope’s dimples with her thumbs. When Hope opened her eyes Josie couldn’t hold back a gasp at the gaze that met hers.</p>
<p>Hope’s eyes looked like burning coal. Dilated pupils were surrounded by a ring of blazing orange and red. They were every bit the eyes of a predator and Josie was her prey. Josie could see the feral need in Hope’s eyes, more animal than person at this point, but she also saw fear. It was taking everything Hope had in her to hold back and Josie couldn’t be more grateful.</p>
<p>Josie swallowed down the spike of fear that coursed through her. It’s just Hope. It’s okay. Josie swallowed hard again, determined, and began cooing lightly at Hope, stroking her cheeks before moving to lightly hold Hope’s clenched hands in hers. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Josie squeezed lightly and felt some of the stiffness leave Hope’s hands. </p>
<p>Slowly but surely the tribrid released her grip on the now mangled skirt and some of the feral heat left her eyes. “There you are.” Josie smiled and pressed her forehead to Hope’s. She took Hope’s free hands in hers and held them gently, bringing them to her lips and placing light kisses on them. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Hope let out a heavy sigh and wrapped her arms around Josie tightly, burying her face in Josie’s neck. “’m sorry.” Hope mumbled against Josie’s skin. “I- I almost. I could have-” Hope couldn’t even finish her thought and just held Josie tighter.</p>
<p>“Shh, Hope look at me.” Josie said softly. Hope pulled back just enough to meet Josie’s gaze. Her eyes were back to the foggy green Josie was used to and she smiled. “You wont hurt me.” Josie took Hope’s hands again and moved them to the top button on her school issued button up. Hope’s eyes widened but before she could protest Josie met her in a soft kiss. “I promise you wont hurt me.” Josie whispered against her lips. She gave Hope’s hands a light squeeze before releasing them and running her fingers through Hope’s hair comfortingly.</p>
<p>Hope closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the comfort before opening them again and taking in this beautiful creature above her. Determined, and now in control, Hope undid the first few buttons of Josie’s shirt exposing smooth pale skin. Hope could hear Josie’s heart rate increase with each button she undid until the tops of Josie’s breasts were revealed. Hope groaned at the sight and before she could even consider stopping herself she pressed her face into Josie’s small bust.</p>
<p>Soft.</p>
<p>A rumbling purr emanated from Hope’s chest. She never wanted to leave this. She found her home here in Josie’s chest and nothing could pull her out of it. Josie giggled and the sound warmed Hope’s heart. She began kissing and mouthing at the exposed chest before her moaning at the salty taste of sweat mixed with something that was purely Josie.</p>
<p>Josie moved from carding her fingers through Hope’s hair to again pushing at her blazer. Hope, too distracted by Josie’s chest and refusing to move, simply let her arms go limp so that Josie could shuck off her blazer, making her giggle again before her giggle was cut off by a gasp. Hope had begun nibbling lightly on her skin and brought her now free hands up to massage Josie’s chest through her shirt and bra.</p>
<p>Josie trembled and gripped Hope’s head pulling the tribrid firmly toward her, trying to be impossibly closer. Josie felt something underneath her move and Hope groaned. She could tell Hope was painfully hard and she felt bad, knowing that Hope couldn’t be comfortable trapped in her pants.</p>
<p>With Hope distracted Josie braced her knees in the grass and lifted slightly making a small space between their crotches. Hope didn’t even seem to mind since this pushed Josie’s chest against her harder. She moved one of her hands from Hope’s head and, to avoid suspicion and totally not for any other reason, she undid a few more buttons of her shirt revealing her bra clad cleavage entirely.</p>
<p>Hope moaned and ran her fingers along the bare skin under Josie’s bra before taking a hold of her breasts again and massaging them. Josie trembled at the feeling, briefly distracted, and her hand, that was still in Hope’s hair, tightened. She shook off the fog in her mind and moved her free hand down to the waist of Hope’s pants. Before the tribrid knew what she was up to Josie undid her button and zipper.</p>
<p>Hope gasped in relief and surprise, her bulge now slightly visible in her boxer briefs. “Josie, what-?”</p>
<p>“Shh,” the witch said, pulling Hope's face into her chest. “Just stay focused right here.” Josie held Hope’s head to her with one hand while the other pushed at Hope’s pants trying to shuck them down more and free her throbbing erection.</p>
<p>“But I can’t-” Hope mumbled, her grip on Josie’s breasts getting tighter as she instinctively bucked her hips up. “What if I lose control?” The tremble in Hope’s voice gave Josie pause.</p>
<p>The alpha was visibly shaking from a potent mix of arousal and tense worry. Josie softened slightly and stroked Hope’s hair. “Don’t worry alpha. Just let me be in charge and you keep your hands here.” Josie said and reached a hand behind her own back.</p>
<p>Hope felt Josie’s bra loosen and she groaned as she slid the bra down her shoulders. Small perky breasts occupied Hope while Josie tried to focus on pushing Hope’s pants down enough to free her erection still in her underwear.</p>
<p>Hope didn’t realize how painful her erection was in her tight pants until Josie freed it and the tribrid growled in appreciation but could only spare so much thought to it when Josie’s chest was bare in front of her. Hope took Josie’s breasts in hand and buried her nose between them inhaling deeply before pushing slow openmouthed kisses into them. Hope heard Josie moan above her and her heart rate picked up. Hope took one of Josie’s pretty pink nipples into her mouth and sucked lightly. Josie gasped and gripped Hope’s hair again tight making Hope suck harder on instinct, turning Josie’s gasp into a pleasured cry.</p>
<p>Now that Hope’s pants were worked down enough Josie got comfortable again on Hope’s lap and pulled the reluctant girl away from her chest and into a kiss. Hope growled in protest until Josie’s lips met hers. When Hope’s hips instinctively bucked this time her newly released erection pressed right up against Josie’s warm wet sex, the two were only separated by their respective underwear and both girls gasped at the contact. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck!” Hope whispered and her hips bucked again before she shuddered and tried to stop. “Is this okay?” She asked Josie. She might actually die if Josie asked her to stop but the last thing she wanted was to pressure the beautiful creature before her. The alpha inside Hope was raging and thrashing and it took everything for Hope to not slip into a primal frenzie. Her eyes were clenched shut and she knew her grip on Josie’s breasts was probably too tight but it was everything she could do to stay in control.</p>
<p>“H-Hope,” Josie whimpered, “please don’t stop.” With those words Josie ground down into Hope and both girls gasped again. Hope’s eyes flew open taking in this beautiful creature. Josie’s face was flushed and her mouth was hanging half open, her grip was so tight on Hope’s hair that it was actually starting to hurt but Hope couldn’t be bothered by it. Not when the most perfect girl in the world looked like that because of her.</p>
<p>Mine.</p>
<p>Per Josie’s request Hope kept up the grinding, feeling her hard cock rub against Josie's significantly damp underwear. Hope could feel her wetness through the layers of fabric and it killed her. To help distract herself Hope moved her mouth back down to Josie’s chest sucking bruises into her chest, relishing the thought of leaving marks on Josie. Hope’s fingers played along Josie’s sides and up to her breasts, pinching her nipples before sucking them into her mouth. </p>
<p>Josie was moaning and writhing above her pushing herself down into Hope with fervor and holding Hope’s head to her chest. Every time she felt Hope nip her she made a little high pitched yelp and she could tell Hope loved it because every time it happened Josie could feel Hope’s cock twitch. </p>
<p>Knowing they were so close together and being driven mad by the stimulation Hope was providing, Josie knew she was close to cumming. “H-Hope I’m…!” Before she could finish her sentence the sensations overwhelmed her and Josie threw her head back and cried out into the open field as she felt herself clench and spasm around nothing.</p>
<p>Hope growled and groaned and with one more hard thrust against Josie the tribrid followed her into release. “J-Jo, oh fuck!” Hope’s cock gave a heavy twitch before she pumped her boxers full of cum.</p>
<p>Both girls moaned and trembled against each other as they came down from their respective highs. Josie collapsed into Hope’s arms and tucked her head against Hope’s neck. Their grips on each other loosened and their breathing slowed. </p>
<p>Soon they were blissfully enjoying the silence and each other’s warmth. Hope’s hands lightly trailed up and down Josie’s sides and stomach, subtly avoiding the places she knew would be sensitive and tender. This was bliss. For once in her life Hope wasn’t strung tight between expectations and pride. She wasn’t the feared and revered all powerful tribrid with a legacy of violence and power. She was just Hope, an alpha with her mate.</p>
<p>She looked down at Josie and smiled. Josie’s eyes were still closed as she rested against her. Hope purred and she could see and feel Josie’s responding smile. Warm brown eyes opened and though they were a little glossy they were still the rich beautiful eyes that have been haunting Hope for the last couple of weeks.</p>
<p>Josie hummed and chuckled a little. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>Hope smiled and stroked Josie’s hair. She cleared her throat, scratchy from all of her growling, “I’m just amazed that you came into my life. I’m amazed at what’s happening between us. I mean I thought there was no chance, I mean just a few days ago I thought that I had totally blew it pushing you into that wall.”</p>
<p>Josie giggled, “yeah, and just a few hours ago you were nervously walking up to apologize to me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hope said, smiling before something occurred to her. “Do you think we’re moving too fast? I mean we only had our first conversation a few hours ago.” </p>
<p>Hope was worried that maybe Josie felt pressured or that if they kept going at this rate Josie would get burnt out and sick of her. Josie could feel Hope’s anxiety and softly raised her lips to Hope’s for a gentle kiss to calm her down. “I think we moved about as slow as our bodies would let us. I might have been a little better at hiding it but you have an affect on me Hope.”</p>
<p>Hope was taken back that Josie felt an uncontrollable physical pull to her too. The idea made Hope’s already spent cock twitch and Hope grimaced. She’d made a mess in her boxer briefs and the last thing she wanted was to be hard right now.</p>
<p>Josie giggled, “I felt that.” She moved to kiss Hope lightly again. “Does the idea of me wanting you turn you on Hope Mikaelson?” She asked playfully and Hope’s cock twitched again. The tribrid groaned and Josie laughed again. “Come on we should probably go soon. It’s getting dark.”</p>
<p>The two reluctantly separated to put themselves back together. Hope used a small spell to get rid of some of the mess she made but there was only so much she could do without good old fashioned soap and water. Josie grimaced as she stood as well and Hope looked over at her in time to see Josie reach up under her skirt and slide her panties down her legs and toss them into the grass.</p>
<p>Hope’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she gasped, the scent of Josie’s arousal and cum nearly doubling in the open meadow. Josie looked up at Hope curiously and it wasn’t until then that Hope realized that she was growling and abruptly stopped. Josie just smiled mischievously. “What? They were dirty. It’ll be a much more comfortable walk like this.”</p>
<p>Hope spared a glance at the discarded underwear, her nostrils flaring. She knew she’d be back tonight in her wolf form to bury them. Those were hers. The mere fact that Josie’s underwear, visibly slick with arousal and cum, was now a part of her meadow, in the middle of her territory made her wolf howl with delight.</p>
<p>Feeling herself growing hard again she looked to Josie. “We should get going.” They smiled and joined hands without missing a beat.</p>
<p>The walk back was short but nice. The two held hands the whole way and talked. Hope told Josie about the trip to New Orleans she just took and told her about her aunts Freya and Keelin and their son Nik. Josie loved how Hope would just light up talking about her family but noticed that Hope didn’t mention her mom at all. She didn’t want to ask and potentially ruin the mood.</p>
<p>Instead Josie told Hope about living with her sister and dad and how moving into the dorms here was a huge change for all of them. Josie was just telling Hope about her new classes when they reached school grounds and suddenly Hope stiffened. Josie was about to ask what was wrong when she looked up to the school and saw her dad standing there, arms crossed and pissed while a smirking Klaus stood next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up next is some good 'ol dad drama :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>